


mistletoe

by violinbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, breath play, inappropriate use of mistletoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee
Summary: “It’s only tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve, right?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> 🎄 happy holidays 🎄

Alas, it’s the most wonderful time of the year and Changbin’s apartment looks like the poster for a Hallmark movie. It’s sickening, in a beautiful way.

Hyunjin had been absolutely insistent on decorating, stressing the importance of _festivity_ and _joy_. Changbin is just happy that his boyfriend is enjoying himself, and if his happiness means that Changbin has to decorate a couple trees or almost kill himself and everybody in their apartment block making gingerbread, then so be it. Sacrifices have to be made for the ones we love, and damn it, Changbin is nothing if not whipped. 

Christmas Eve comes as a relief, marking the end of fussing and the beginning of Changbin’s freedom. Their month had been present shopping (all of which was paid for by Changbin, mind you) and party planning because Hyunjin has a frustrating but borderline inspiring passion for home decor. And the shiny. Same difference. 

Changbin is sitting on their couch, which happens to be surrounded by the fruits of their labor: from Hyunjin’s custom, homemade stockings to bowls of ornaments, all of which had been hand picked by Changbin himself. He’s proud of himself and surprisingly enough, he almost feels some seasonal warmth. His Christmas’s, up until he’d met Hyunjin, were bland. Hyunjin has changed a lot of things. Changbin smiles at the thought. 

As his mind wanders over thoughts of Hyunjin, he’s suddenly reminded— where is his boyfriend? Changbin is curled up, blanket draped over his legs and a cup of _special_ eggnog in his hands. It’s warm but he misses Hyunjin’s hands. He sighs and sets down mug atop a coaster before standing, messily draping the blanket over the arm of their couch in the hopes that he’ll return with a boyfriend to share it with. 

“Jinnie? Babe, what’s taking you so long, I wanna cuddle—“ He whines at top volume as he walks down the hall, striving to be as irritating as humanly possible. Maybe then, Hyunjin will be forced to appease him with festive cuddles.

He doesn’t receive a response and assumes that the younger hasn’t heard him, deciding he’ll check on him personally. He’s about to walk into their bedroom when he’s being shoved backwards and out. He catches a glimpse of red and white before he’s hearing a voice from the other side of the door, “Hyung, sweetheart, go wait for a couple minutes and I’ll be right out.”

Changbin is officially suspicious. Despite this, he obeys. In a weak attempt at making sure Hyunjin knows he’s onto him, he gets out a brief, “I don’t trust you!” 

Then, he’s scurrying back to the living room. He doesn’t think about the blanket, curiosity taking its place. He doesn’t even realize he’s tapping his foot, staring at the hallway in the hopes that his boyfriend would emerge. In his impatience, he almost considers going to check once again but Hyunjin is appearing before he has the chance to act on the thought. 

The younger is dressed normally; he’s wearing a horrendous reindeer sweater and checkered pajama pants as well as a Santa hat. However, the pretty red ribbon around Hyunjin’s neck indicates to Changbin that this isn’t nearly as innocent as the younger seems to be playing it off as. Changbin is leaning against the back of the sofa and Hyunjin walks toward him, only stopping when they’re close enough to feel each other’s body heat. Okay, so he’s definitely up to something. 

Changbin doesn’t even register that he’s holding something behind his back until Hyunjin’s arm is stretched up above them, a mistletoe hanging between his fingers. There’s a cheeky grin on his lips, “It’s only tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve, right?”

This is quite possibly the most sickeningly cheesy thing Hyunjin has done thus far and if he wasn’t so precious, Changbin would be offended. Changbin is far from offended, though. He’s _blushing_. You’d think that Changbin would get used to Hyunjin’s antics after years of dating but he learned quickly that the younger would always find a way to fluster him. For as much as he pretends to hate it, he secretly hopes Hyunjin never runs out of ideas. 

“Come here,” Changbin says, looping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pulling him down. He’s too lazy to tip toe and it’s about time Hyunjin put in some leg work, however, he’s not going to not kiss his boyfriend underneath a mistletoe. What kind of man would that make him?

He hesitates before connecting their lips, hovering just momentarily. Hyunjin is holding his breath and Changbin chuckles, using his arm to guide Hyunjin’s around his waist. The younger catches the hint and sets the mistletoe aside, hands settling against Changbin’s hips before their lips are meeting. Before either of them have the opportunity to enjoy it though, Changbin is pulling away with a mischievous grin on his face. He knows what he’s doing.

“There’s your kiss, now, where’s my present?” He demands, eyes flicking between Hyunjin’s lips and eyes on their own accord. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and pouts, squeezing his hips, “I’m your present, don’t you want me?” 

Changbin pretends to think which garners him a hurt gasp and playful slap before he’s giving in and giggling, “I’m just kidding! Baby, of course I want you. You’re the only present I’d want.”

“The damage has already been done! You’ve ruined Christmas,” Hyunjin wails theatrically. 

Changbin doesn’t attempt to hide his laughter anymore, weakly tugging at the younger’s shirt in an attempt to regain his attention, “No, no, I’m sorry, Jinnie! Is there any way you’ll ever be able to forgive me? Spare me some holiday love?”

“Hmm,” Hyunjin makes a point of drawing it out, tapping his chin as he scoots toward Changbin again, pressing their fronts together as he arches his neck down, “I _guess_ I’ll allow you to kiss it better.”

“That I can do.”

Changbin is pressing their lips together shortly thereafter. The kiss is playful; they’re both feeling frisky. Hyunjin slides his big hands under Changbin’s sweater, feeling him up shamelessly. _Happy Birthday Jesus_. Changbin almost feels guilty. Almost. To distract himself from this ever-so-consuming guilt, he slides his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth, gliding along his teeth before he feels the younger biting hard at his bottom lip. It stings and he groans, one hand cupping Hyunjin’s ass and urging him closer. 

Both of them are breathless at this point, gasping for air in the moments that their lips are apart. Eventually, Hyunjin pulls away, lips red and swollen. He’s clearly been kissed raw and he looks just about ready to dive in for more. Changbin can’t resist the urge to tease him nonetheless, his own face flushed, this being the product of spiked eggnog and bashfulness. Hyunjin looks like he’s mentally fucking Changbin as they stand there trying to catch their breath. 

“Yeah, I think I need more convincing,” the younger finally says after a few moments. 

Changbin rolls his eyes and hops over the back of the couch, hitting the cushions with a bounce, “Get your ass over here and we’ll figure it out— I want to open my present and all.”

Hyunjin makes no effort to hide his delight, practically skipping around the couch, careful to avoid all precariously placed ornaments. He tunes out whatever Christmas cartoon is playing on the television, catching Changbin’s lips again before he’s even fully sat on the couch. He eases the older onto his back, climbing over his smaller body. Changbin is growing increasingly needy, letting out the softest whimpers as Hyunjin takes him apart at an agonizing pace. He pulls at the ugly sweater and the younger obliges in taking it off, helping Changbin slide out of his own. 

They resume, Hyunjin’s legs quickly settling around Changbin’s waist, successfully straddling the older boy. Changbin is grabby, gripping at anything he can get his hands around. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it but he grinds up against Hyunjin, dick pressed against the soft cotton of his sweatpants. When did he get so hard? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. It’s not possible to care when Hyunjin begins to grind back against him, the curve of his soft ass pressing right against Changbin’s blatant hard on.

“Please,” Changbin whispers when Hyunjin pulls away to kiss at his jaw. The younger is fiddling with the strings on his pants, fingers skirting dangerously close to where Changbin wanted them most. 

Hyunjin hums, “I know, baby. I have something special for you, just be a little more patient.”

As much as he doesn’t want to, Changbin complies, keeping his hands where god would want them until Hyunjin let him know it was okay to do otherwise. The younger moves off of Changbin entirely, thus prompting him to bite back a noise of disapproval. The noise gets lost as soon as Hyunjin drops his pants, anyways. Changbin’s eyes immediately grow wide. Oh. So, that was the surprise. 

There’s a green, satin ribbon tied around the base of his cock, matching the red one around his neck. It loops around his balls, finished with a neatly tied bow. There’s another mistletoe being held in place by it all, dwarfed by Hyunjin’s length. Changbin can’t lie, he’s beginning to really like Christmas. Something about the cheer and fuzzy feelings or whatever. He’s almost at a loss for words. Key word: almost. 

“I really don’t think that’s how mistletoes work,” Changbin sighs, “But, yes, please let me give you a blowjob anyways.” 

Hyunjin has the _audacity_ to look flabbergasted again, completely wounded by Changbin’s lack of appreciation for his work, “All you do is complain, I don’t even know why I—“

He cuts himself off with a hiss when he feels Changbin’s lips against the tip of his dick, leaving a gentle kiss. Precum smears over them as a result, making it even more filthy when Changbin leans in for another, slowly peppering kisses down the base of Hyunjin’s cock. They’re feather light at first but grow increasingly more wet until Changbin’s practically mouthing around him. 

The older clearly doesn’t want to wait anymore, finally taking half of his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth in one smooth movement, refamiliarizing himself with the taste and feel. He flattens his tongue against the underside making Hyunjin’s knees buckle, the two of them yelping in surprise as the younger almost topples over. In the process, he almost knocks over three other things, a coaster falling victim to their clumsiness as it tumbles from the coffee table. Changbin is pulling back and wiping his mouth, laughing again as he gestures for Hyunjin to lay back. It was his fault; he’d been the one to get over eager. 

As soon as Hyunjin is laying back (ironically enough, he makes a comment about the conveniently placed blanket), Changbin is between his legs again, the tip of his dick immediately hitting the back of the older’s throat. Hyunjin almost yells out, having not fully expected Changbin to go so far so fast. This is by no means a complaint. 

“O-oh, shit, hyung,” he babbles. He’s already a mess and Changbin is just giving him head. 

Hyunjin’s hands slide into Changbin’s honey colored hair, guiding his head up and down at a languid pace, letting the older set the terms. Changbin just seems content to be swallowing around him, drool beginning to dribble down his chin. He’s not even looking at Hyunjin, eyes completely focused on the task at hand. In a way, it’s hot that the only thing Changbin can think about is his cock, so much so that he isn’t even watching the way his pretty boyfriend falls apart. 

The mistletoe begins to get in the way as Changbin’s throat opens up and he scrunches his nose in distaste. As cute as it is, it has to go for the sake of Changbin’s mouth. The ribbon can stay though; Hyunjin is gift wrapped for him after all. It would be a shame to ruin the work the younger clearly put in. He’s about to take Hyunjin into his mouth again when his head is being tugged back. 

He moans but he quickly cuts the sound off, narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin, “Why’d you make me stop?” 

“Because I want you to ride me and your pants are still on.”

Changbin snorts, “If this were any other situation, I just want you to know that I’d be taking my shot at a sleigh pun, right now.”

Hyunjin looks about ready to kill him so he swiftly sheds his pants, his own dick hitting his belly as it springs out, not that the pants were doing very much to conceal. He’s still stretched from being fucked the night before; that time had not been meticulously planned by Hyunjin rather just a product of general, festive horniness. He’s just glad they don’t have to spend that extra 15 minutes playing around with fingers when Hyunjin’s cock is clearly ready to go. 

Changbin slides over his boyfriend’s body, positioning himself over Hyunjin. He’s about to dive in head first when Hyunjin is grabbing his hips with a stern look on his face, “Woah, woah, baby, are you actually just going to sit on my dick? Like— without…”

“Yes?” Changbin is looking at his expectantly, head tilted to the side as he struggles to find where the issue lies. 

“You don’t even want to take off the bow first?” The younger snorts.

“Don’t see why we need to. I think it makes you look extra…” He doesn’t finish, waving his hand nonsensically to articulate his thoughts instead. 

Hyunjin seems to understand because he says nothing else, mouth snapping shut as he nods for Changbin to go ahead. The older doesn’t wait anymore, finally allowing himself to sink down. Now that Hyunjin’s about 3 inches deep inside of him, he begins to regret not taking the time to stretch beforehand. The younger thrusts up, pressing in a few more inches and drawing out a pained groan from Changbin as he grabs Hyunjin’s bicep. 

“Fuck, fuck, sorry—“ Hyunjin gets out, voice clearly strained as he tries to control himself, “T-take your time, hyung. Do you n-need me to stop?”

Changbin shakes his head, letting his eyes slip close as he focuses on his own breathing, controlling the rise and fall of his chest as best as he can manage. His thighs are trembling and if Hyunjin’s hands weren’t secured against his waist, holding most of his weight, he’d be completely fucked right now. Literally. 

After a few more moments of tense silence, Changbin begins to move again, lifting himself off of Hyunjin’s cock and lowering himself. He doesn’t dare take the whole thing, fucking himself shallowly as his body grows reacclimates to the way Hyunjin fills him up. Hyunjin, the poor boy, is trying desperately to keep himself in check, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. He’s digging his nails into Changbin’s skin, leaving obvious, crescent shaped marks. The older is too out of it to even notice. 

Changbin only feels the drag of Hyunjin’s cock against his walls. He hasn’t brought the younger in deep enough to actually reach his prostate but it’s enough for him to vividly feel his body open up. It’s not bad at all but it’s not what he wants either. So, he takes pity on both himself and Hyunjin, beginning to fuck himself more confidently. He takes in a little bit more every time he lowers, inch by inch, moment by moment. It’s a painful process but soon, Hyunjin is balls deep in Changbin and the older is still rutting his hips down in the hopes of more.

“Hyunjin,” he finally says, and it’s more permission than anything, “N-need you to f-fuck me.”

“Anything f-for you, sweetheart.”

Hyunjin snaps his hips up, fucking into Changbin hard and abruptly enough to practically knock the breath from his lungs. It’s good though and before Changbin can comment, Hyunjin is moving his hips again, slow and steady, clearly holding back. The sound it makes is both gross and sexy all at once; it spurs Hyunjin on along with the older’s desperation to get pounded into. They’d been teasing for long enough, and neither of them were in the mood to take their time tonight. 

When Changbin rocks his hips back against Hyunjin, the younger finds himself struggling even more to keep his composure. Judging by the way Changbin is beginning to bounce now, the older really doesn’t want him to be gentle anymore. He isn’t. He thrusts up once then twice and suddenly Changbin is mewling, head tossed back as his hair bounces with the rhythm of their movements. 

“Found it?” Hyunjin asks, bucking again to earn himself another moan. 

He doesn’t need an answer and Changbin doesn’t give one, only babbling for him to not stop. He doesn’t plan on doing so anytime soon, chasing his own release with the same vigor. He knows it won’t be long. The visual of Changbin bouncing on his dick, his own cute cock curved against his stomach, with a blissed out expression on his face is not a difficult sight to come to— Hyunjin of all people knows this. 

Changbin is completely shameless, hair sticking to his forehead as he moans. The movie playing in the background only seems to make this all the more atmospheric, Changbin’s noises loud against the soft music. Hyunjin manages to hit his spot with most if not all his thrusts, angling himself almost without error. Changbin can feel the smoothness of the ribbon against his rim everytime their hips meet and it makes his cock twitch, an angry red as he nears his release. 

He eyes the red bow, pulled tight against Hyunjin’s neck. Before he can bring himself to stop, he’s hooking his finger over the band and using it to tug Hyunjin closer, the younger boy whining as Changbin plays with it, pulling at it. The pressure against his neck varies— sometimes, it’s enough to cut off some of his air, and others, it’s a slight pressure against his windpipe. Both are good, both make the feel of Changbin clenching around him just that much better. 

“F-fuck, I’m gonna come,” Hyunjin grunts out, “P-pull— ah! Fucking pull on th-the—“

“Understood,” Changbin slurs out, pulling back hard on the ribbon from behind, watching the way Hyunjin’s skin pales around the press of the fabric. 

The younger cries out, soft wheezes passing through his lips in short puffs as he thrusts erratically into Changbin, trying to push himself over that proverbial edge. It’s almost sad how little time it takes before he’s shooting his come into the older, hips jerking against Changbin’s. 

The older watches Hyunjin let go, still moving his hips against the younger’s lazily as he fists at his own, neglected dick. The sight of Hyunjin coming is enough to send him over the edge just seconds later, whimpering out his boyfriend’s name as he shakes through his orgasm. 

Changbin falls forward, bare chest against Hyunjin’s as he tucks into his neck. Hyunjin’s arms are around his waist, holding him loosely. He would usually complain, but right now, he’s exhausted. The credits are rolling now, Michael Bublé’s voice filtering from their speakers and filling the room. The two of them don’t speak for a while, just basking in each other’s company. Changbin only lifts himself to check the time. He’s surprised to see that it’s still relatively early. 

“Do you want to go to bed? Santa won’t come otherwise,” Hyunjin murmured, voice raspy with tiredness and sex. 

Changbin rolls his eyes, “I’m sure I’ll feel like getting up before Santa gets here, I promise.”

And as exasperated as he sounds, Changbin might even be beginning to develop a _little_ Christmas spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, an obligatory christmas pwp to celebrate the season. 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos, i appreciate and read every single one. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i appreciate u and hope ur holidays are merry!! 
> 
> talk to me on [nsfw twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittybinnle)!


End file.
